


Mark Me - NOMIN

by S0FTHYUCK



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bodily Fluids, Canon Compliant, Freeform, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, the tags make it sound filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0FTHYUCK/pseuds/S0FTHYUCK
Summary: Jaemin's been begging him for weeks now. Jeno finally surrenders and fucks Jaemin how he's always wanted it.ORJaemin has a blood kink and this is them trying it out for the first time.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136
Collections: NCT Oneshots





	Mark Me - NOMIN

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! happy (early for me) new year!
> 
> this is one of my favourite kinks and personally i was desperate to write it as ravaging and out of control as possible but i know that is very very unsafe. so don't worry! jaemin and jeno are trying to be sanitary when they do this :)
> 
> i am into doing this kink again but a lil more rough, would you guys wanna see that? i'd probably make it an au just because i feel uncomfortable making nomin seem to be these animalistic sex people with no control irl oof
> 
> p.s they do use bandages etc but i just cba to write an aftercare part :)
> 
> enjoy kittens <3

The first time Jaemin had asked Jeno to mark him, he’d reacted with disgust. He interrogated the younger boy, poking at the blemishes laid about his collarbones, asking why it wasn’t enough. Jaemin had scoffed and returned to his phone.

The next time, Jeno was in a compromising position, legs tensed as he graciously fucked up into Jaemin. His fingers had naturally found refuge on the latter’s small hips, holding him down as he pounded into him. Jaemin had begged for him to take him harder, to dig his fingernails deeper until he scarred. Jeno had rolled his eyes back into his head and clamped one hand over the younger’s mouth, invested in his denial.

Jaemin believes in the rule of three. He’d learnt about it in acting class, knew about it from literature and the science of superstition. His third attempt at satiating his kink had been well thought out. He knew what Jeno enjoyed like the back of his hand, could sense a night of continuous fucking from a mile away. And so, when the last few members left the dorm for the night, and the remaining two perched on the couch, Jaemin brought up the topic in the most casual way he knew how.

“ _Please_ try it, Jeno. I’ll suck you off everyday for, like, three years.” The younger begs, clammy hands gripping the biceps of his bandmate.

“You’re not still going on about this, are you?” Jeno exhales exasperatedly and reaches for the remote, flicking absent-mindedly through various uninteresting sitcoms.

“I don’t get it,” Jaemin huffs, letting go of his grasp and slumping back into the cushions, “we tried out yours.”

“Mine’s safe, Min.”

“How is breath control safe?”

Jeno tuts and tilts his head to look at the other. A wave of warm endearment washes over him when he meets with the younger’s pouting face. “I did my research; little can go wrong.”

“You don’t think I’ve _researched_?” Jaemin’s sulking face curls into a sneer.

“Stop it, Min.” The man furrows his brows as though to say _that’s enough_ , places his palm on his partner’s thigh. “It’s too risky. Not only that but we can’t risk you scarring. You might actually need clear collarbones-“

“What the hell would I need clear collarbones for?”

“I don’t know! An acting role-?” He squeezes his hand and feels the muscle beneath it tense a little.

Jaemin lets a small whimper escape his lips, but slides further down the couch, resting his head on the man’s sturdy shoulder as he focuses on the television.

“You know,” he begins, “it doesn’t have to be anywhere visible. I mean, how often do people see my thighs, I mean _really_?”

“ _Jaemin_.” A tone of warning.

“Your reasons are stupid, Jen.” Jaemin mutters, eyelashes fluttering closed as he tries to deal with the headache that pursues an argument. “Are you sure it’s not just you who’s not into it?”

“No, I am.” Jeno says, perhaps too much enthusiasm dripping from his words. “I, uh, yeah, it sounds nice.”

Jaemin squeezes his shut eyes at that, the thought of Jeno actually _enjoying_ making him bleed manifesting into the beginning of a future fantasy. He opens his mouth, about to tease the other, when Jeno beats him to it.

“I’ve researched, too, you know.” He mumbles, his thumb stroking semi circles on the inside of Jaemin’s thigh. “It doesn’t seem as bad as I thought it would be.”

Jaemin sits up straight, turns to face Jeno. “Then why don’t you want to do it?”

“Guess I’m just used to saying no,” he hesitates, “and I was worried you might be put off the idea once you’d tried it with me.”

Jaemin laughs, he genuinely giggles, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth when he sees Jeno’s humiliated reaction.

“Jen, you idiot, you’re one of the reasons I got into it.”

“What?” The elder snaps his head to the younger, eyes widening with each second that passes.

Jaemin feels his smirk growing, and so he runs with it, “Every time you give me a hickey and your teeth accidentally graze against me- _fuck_.”

“I,” Jeno pauses to take a gulp of air, “if we were to try it, it’d be in a controlled environment, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jaemin mumbles eagerly, his eyes now widening as he watches his partner _finally_ give in.

“And I want us to stay clean, so, you can expect baby wipes left and right.”

“However you want,” the younger nods and places a hand on Jeno’s. “Are you down to do it, like, now?”

Jaemin supposes this is how he ends up sprawled out on Jeno’s bed, stark naked, perspiration and precome dripping down into every bodily crevice. He watches as Jeno marches to and from the room in nothing but his boxers, carrying various materials bundled in his arms. He dumps a box of wipes on his bed side table, three condoms and a dozen or so plasters. Jaemin snickers at the sight.

“How many times were you planning on making me bleed, Jen?” He ponders, glancing up at the man through thick, dark lashes. He purposefully displays a bambi face, bending his knees up on the bed and taking a nipple in between his fingers.

“Who knows,” Jeno sighs, perching on the side of the bed and reaching out to lightly drag his fingertips straight down Jaemin’s front. He traces the middle of his ribs, each movement leaving a trail of sensational heat, before stopping at his leaking hard on.

Jaemin arches his back marginally, keening at his touch. His mouth parts as a small pant leaves his lips, and he slowly rolls his nipple, pulling up and down as he does so. “Kiss me?”

Jeno hums with acknowledgement and lifts one of his legs onto the mattress. He hovers over the younger, softly leaning in to press his mouth against a welcoming reply. He swallows a miniscule, lewd noise the younger makes, before opening his mouth and inviting Jaemin’s tongue to explore. He carefully searches for Jaemin’s hand with his, brushing it to the side and replacing the action on his perked buds. His fingers barely sweep the skin, yet Jaemin shudders, as though on command. He lets his jaw relax as Jeno gently fucks into him with his tongue, massaging the underside of his mouth muscle before suckling on it soothingly. Jaemin’s own hands place on Jeno’s shoulders, before he’s pulling away and pushing up with his feet on the bed.

“Touch me, please,” he mumbles, quietly swallowing a string of spittle that connected their two mouths.

Jeno nods, leaning down to place a single kiss against Jaemin’s jaw before recoiling. He turns his body to face Jaemin’s stomach, uses his left hand to gently flick at a nipple whilst his right manoeuvres further down. He reaches Jaemin’s cock, but retracts his hand once more, caressing up and down the smooth sides of the body in front of him. “You feel so soft, Min.”

“Mm,” Jaemin purrs in response, his hands placed at either side of the bed now curling up into fists.

“Kind of can’t wait to ruin you,” Jeno chuckles breathily, his tone slightly darker than he had anticipated.

He shuffles about a little, his own dick twitching in expectancy, placing his forefinger on Jaemin’s dripping head. The boy squeaks, his body contracting a little before he calms down. The elder lifts his hand and watches as cords of precome follow his movements, before breaking and tumbling down to land on Jaemin’s stomach. Briefly and expertly, he reaches behind him to the side table, pumping a generous amount of lube on his hand and returning to the younger’s fidgeting frame.

“Gonna start now, okay, sweetheart?” He mutters, his gaze slightly foggy. Jaemin nods quickly and he clasps his fingers around the boy’s aching length. A surge of illumination floods his head as he feels the subtle contractions of his dick, knowing too well how much blood is rushing, begging for his release. Jeno pumps once before returning his attention back to Jaemin’s top half. The younger has his eyes zipped closed and his cheeks are a mellow rosy shade. Smiling gingerly to himself, Jeno leans in and connects his lips to Jaemin’s jugular. He flicks out a tongue, lathering the skin in moisture prior to dragging his mouth slowly down the exposed chest.

Jeno pauses his movements for a moment so that he can position himself in between Jaemin’s legs. His hand never leaves the poor boy’s dick, immediately continuing once he has his mouth plastered back down onto the sensitive flesh now situated in front of him. He moves further down, his free hand moving to hoist himself up as he now hovers above Jaemin’s stomach, his hot breath fanning the tight muscle beneath him.

As he stares down Jaemin’s body, he can’t help but note the anticipation of what’s he’s about to do has caused him to salivate more than he’d expected. He wearily sighs as a glob of drool lands on Jaemin’s hip bone. Before it can slither further down, Jeno connects his tongue to the surface, lapping gently and melding the spit to his skin.

A weak, desperate whine from Jaemin instigates his desire, and he acts, carefully opening his teeth and encaging a small area of skin in his mouth. He nips at the skin while suckling, the familiar taste of salt and metal begging to fall down his throat. He twists his wrist gracefully, purposefully cupping the head with his palm as he feels the skin break in his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ , Jen, ah,” Jaemin purrs, raking his hands through the elder’s hair and holding him down. An oxymoronic mix of blissful pain shoots down his spine, plummeting straight to his convulsing cock.

Jeno groans into the cracked flesh as he feels the warm liquid ooze into his mouth. The taste is uncanny, nostalgic somehow, and it takes him a fair amount of effort (held by Jaemin’s hand) to pull away. As he does so, he swallows, watching as the small wound sluggishly breaks apart, fluid rising to the surface and forming pooling circles.

“That’s hot, Min, what the hell,” Jeno exhales, his eyes following an overflowing pool that eventually spills over, a long drip of blood falling past Jaemin’s hip.

“Do it again,” Jaemin orders, though his tone is far from commanding, instead weakened by the thought of his fantasy finally coming through. He basks in the ideology of awakening tomorrow, scars littering his previously pure skin.

Jeno doesn’t have to be told twice; he leans back in and licks the stream once before dragging his tongue to meet his pumping hand. Moving swiftly past the motions, his body lifts so that he can now lap at the skin of Jaemin’s supple thigh. Impatient, he sinks his teeth into the skin once more, this time, a filthy groan erupting from his throat at the different texture. Jaemin’s thigh is much, _much_ softer, and his skin gives way almost instantaneously. Jeno frowns as he eagerly sucks up the liquid, hollowing his cheeks and mentally pining when Jaemin forcefully holds him down again.

“Get some, f-for,” Jaemin whispers, winching as Jeno gnaws down again, opening the cut wider, “for me.”

The words edge Jeno on further, and he finds himself going to grind on thin air, his now painstakingly apparent boner pleading for attention. He pulls away, but doesn’t swallow, instead glancing up to see Jaemin panting, mouth agape. Without hesitating, logic soaring to the void, he lifts himself to level with Jaemin’s head and unseals his lips to let the warm mixture of blood and spit drip into the younger’s mouth. Jaemin clicks his tongue a bit, tasting, _appreciating_ , before yanking Jeno’s head down and colliding their mouths together.

“Jaemin,” Jeno grumbles into his partner’s mouth, the lingering scent of plasma dancing between their tongues.

“Fuck me,” Jaemin mutters as they pull apart, bucking his hips up involuntarily as Jeno rubs his fingers along the crevice of the head and his length.

Jeno mentally coos at Jaemin’s desperation, hesitating to acknowledge his own growing desire. He moves to sit back against his heels, and immediately palms himself through his boxers. Jaemin frantically flaps an arm about, banging against the bed as a silent plea for him to _hurry the fuck up_.

The elder lets his eyes fall upon the small frame of the boy. He watches the blood seep down his thighs, and without thinking, removes his hand from Jaemin’s dick and catches a falling drop. Before today, his neurotic mindset had taken a new level of worry, sanitation being his priority, after Jaemin. And yet, he doesn’t understand why it feels _so right_ to play with Jaemin’s blood among his lube-soaked fingers, why it feels so undeniably hot to drag his hand between Jaemin’s behind. He can’t gather the courage to care, especially when Jaemin’s hips stutter as his middle finger slips into his puckering hole. Jeno exhales deeply, reaching under his waistline to slowly pump his erection. He stares down at the finger entering and leaving Jaemin’s hole, the blood melding together with his precome.

“More,” Jaemin whimpers frustratingly.

Jeno does as his doll requests, entering a second finger next to the first. His ears perk at the grimy slushing noise that echoes throughout the room. He curls his fingers up slightly, searching, and smirks when he collides with a hard ball of nerves. Jaemin shudders, his palms reaching for his body. He traces his chest with his fingertips, caressing every inch of skin until none is left untouched. His eyes roll into the back of his head as Jeno hits his prostate repeatedly and he simultaneously runs his hand over the first open wound on his stomach.

The beautiful agony overcomes him, and he starts helplessly thrusting up with Jeno’s fingers, whines escaping his lips left, right and centre.

“I’m g-good, please, now.”

Jeno nods curtly, removing his fingers slowly and standing up to slip out of his boxers. Jaemin watches Jeno put on a condom with glossy eyes, red trickling from the side of his mouth. The elder reaches out and runs his clean hand through Jaemin’s hair, smiling gently, then quickly returns to his position in between his legs.

“W-wait,” Jaemin mumbles, hoisting himself up and cringing when his skin folds against his wound, “wanna ride you.”

“Are you sure?” Jeno frowns, aware of Jaemin’s weak state, but he’s silenced as he’s pushed onto his back, Jaemin straddling his hips.

“Mm,” the small boy whines, reaching behind him and aligning Jeno’s dick with his hole. He slowly sinks down onto the elder, the feeling of being impaled overcoming him, delightful pain stabbing at his groin. He doesn’t wait to stretch, a sudden addiction for the spikes of torment, and moves to lift himself up and down instantly.

“Fuck, Min,” Jeno hisses, throwing his head back and curling his toes as Jaemin clenches around him. The relief is unimaginable, the salty taste of gore prancing about on his tongue. He goes to reach for Jaemin’s thighs and receives the response of a high-pitched cry. His eyes widen at the slight of his thumb grazing the surface of the cut, blood now spreading further across the flesh.

“Do that, do it again,” Jaemin stammers out as he refrains from tearing up. Jeno does so, this time digging his thumb down slightly and pulling away to watch the liquid resurface. Jaemin feels _so hot_ , every corner of his body settling aflame. He pauses riding dick for a moment to gather his senses, swerving his hips around, rocking back and forth. Jeno’s head prods at his prostate accidentally, and he winces, jolting his hips up and falling forward to land his fists on Jeno’s chest.

Jeno himself is focused on the fiery sensations flooding to his groin, and he chases Jaemin’s ass, lifting himself onto his heels and ploughing into his behind with such force, even he didn’t expect it. The moisture on his thumb makes it hard to get a decent grip on the boy’s sides, but he doesn’t care, his thrusts now angling upward. Jaemin’s face buries into Jeno’s sweaty neck, his forehead bumping into the skin with the amount of force he’s being fucked. His lips prod at Jeno’s clavicle and he lets his tongue hang loosely, grazing the surface.

The contrast of Jaemin’s soft mouth and his own eager thrusts is immensely frustrating to Jeno. He suddenly wraps his arms around Jaemin’s top and pushes him back, hugging him to his body as he sits on the bed. Jaemin falls back onto his dick, legs now draped loosely around the elder’s hips.

“Ride me,” Jeno orders, a snarl slipping through his teeth as he dives into Jaemin’s neck, lips immediately suckling on the tender skin.

The younger follows suit, grinding his hips against the latter’s and bracing himself on muscular, solid shoulders to access more movement. He cries pathetically as Jeno nibbles at the skin of his own firm collarbone, yearning for more.

“Jen,” he hushes, squealing once as Jeno singularly stutter-fucks his prostate, “bite my, my neck.”

The elder now halts the movements of his mouth, instead shuffling his hips and bouncing on the mattress to help the younger fuck into him deeper. He shakes his head, almost begging himself not to listen to his animalistic desires, to shake the hand of logic. He wishes he could embrace his will power, but when Jaemin mumbles a pathetic _please, sir_ , he finds himself unclicking his jaw and plummeting his teeth into the succulent surface.

As the skin shatters in his mouth, sizzling moisture gushing in, Jeno feels a familiar tingling sensation build up at the pit of his stomach. He flat-out moans as he pulls away, tilting his head a little and causing more flesh to break. It’s his biggest wound yet, the size of his pinkie, and it leaks copious amounts of blood that cascade down Jaemin’s naked back.

“Gonna c-come,” Jaemin wails, his fingernails digging into Jeno’s skin. He welcomes the sting, basks in it, allows it to bring him to his own orgasm. Jaemin releases between their two swelteringly hot bodies, purging his insides and shuddering as it jets out onto his tummy. Jeno groans as he feels Jaemin almost collapse on top of him, his movements stopping momentarily. He braces a hand behind him and lifts himself up to fuck into Jaemin. It takes a few whines and a needy _come for me_ before Jeno is coming into the condom, heat plastering itself to his cheeks and causing his blush to intensify.

“Mm, feels good,” Jeno sighs, thrusting weakly a few more times before falling back onto the bed, bringing Jaemin down with him. He shivers as Jaemin’s shoulder hits his, the liquid now cool as it hits his own skin.

“It hurts,” Jaemin suddenly whispers, burying his face into Jeno’s chest.

Worry swamps Jeno’s mind, and he runs a hand up and down Jaemin’s damp-with-blood spine, “’m sorry, baby.”

“No, no,” the younger pulls back slightly to look at the elder, a weary smile playing on his lips, “it hurts so good.”

Jeno supposes they’ve discovered a kink that they won’t let slide through their grasp again.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed! ily <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/LOVRCHN)


End file.
